FIG. 7 shows the screen holding assembly of a conventional rear projection type television receiver. On the rear side of a screen 3, an image 66 is projected from a television receiver (not shown) incorporated in a cabinet 63. The screen 3 inserted in a lower groove 64 of the cabinet is held in the cabinet 63 by a screen holding frame 62 inserted in an upper groove 65 of the cabinet. Temperature rise during use and increase of ambient humidity will expand the screen 3. A gap 61 absorbs the expansion of the screen 3. If, for example, the screen 3 has a length of 900 mm, the length will be increased by about 3.5 mm based on expected increase of temperature and humidity. Therefore a length of 3.5 mm is required for the gap 61. As a result, as shown in FIG. 7, a width W of about 5 mm is required for the rim of the screen. FIG. 8 shows a wide-screen display composed of nine rear projection type television receivers. Plural dark screen rims R of about 10 mm in width cross the screen surface and lower the screen quality. It is hence an object of the invention to present a rear projection type television receiver with a decrease rim width around the screen in order to realize a wide screen of high picture quality.